


Delfiny – Czyli cała prawda o niebie nad Tokio

by akaya



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M, an itsy bitsy angst is here too, gen is scary sometimes
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaya/pseuds/akaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niemożliwym jest zobaczenie nieba nad Tokio, gdy miasto wciąż żyje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delfiny – Czyli cała prawda o niebie nad Tokio

**Author's Note:**

> Oryginalnie zamieszczona na lj'u, teraz przeniesione tutaj.

 

 

 _„Prawda jest taka Kenichiro” zaczął ojciec, nie podnosząc nawet wzroku znad dokumentów, które piętrzyły i kolebały się wokół niego jak budynki czekające na rozbiórkę. Głos ojca był chropowaty i wyraźnie zmęczony, ale młody Kenichiro był już na tyle dojrzały, żeby umieć zachować to dla siebie. „Prawda jest taka” westchnął znów ojciec, lekko pokasłując. „Że prawdziwego nieba nad Tokio już nikt nie zobaczy.”_

+

  
 _Tokijskie ulice nocą wyglądają jak gniazdo radioaktywnych węży_ , pomyślał Kenichiro Saito, sącząc gorzką, czarną kawę, którą specjalnie sprowadzał z Mombasy.  
„Tokijskie ulice nocą wyglądają jak gniazdo radioaktywnych węży” powtórzył tym razem na głos, delektując się każdą wymówioną sylabą. „Sądzę ojcze” uśmiechnął bez humoru, opierając czoło na chłodnej, szklanej powierzchni. „Że nie zgodził byś się ze mną... Czy mam rację?” westchnął i zamknął oczy.  
Nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Oprócz trzydziestodwuletniego Kenichiro Saito, w biurze nie było żywej duszy. On sam zaś, nawet z opuszczonymi powiekami, wciąż widział, wijące się sześćdziesiąt siedem pięter niżej, kolorowe światła.

+

 _  
Ojciec zmarł jeszcze tego samego dnia._

  
+

  
„Nie okłamując Cię ojcze” urwał Saito i odstawił pustą filiżankę na biurko, wpatrując się chwilę w ciemne fusy na dnie. „Minęło sześćdziesiąt lat a ja wciąż pamiętam,” wykrztusił, sięgając do kieszeni a jego palce zacisnęły się na wiecznym piórze, które znowu przeciekało i bezpowrotnie niszczyło kolejną parę spodni do garnituru. Czuł, że jest za stary, żeby przejmować się takim drobiazgiem.

+

  
 _Kenichiro Saito w wyniku niefortunnego wypadku nie mógł być na pogrzebie._

+

  
W ciągu kilku minut, atrament na palcach Saito zdążył już wchłonąć się i zaschnąć, tworząc na jego skórze wzory, które ciężko było zidentyfikować. _Pod pewnym kątem, można by uznać, że jest to coś na kształt delfina_ , pomyślał Saito po czym jego wzrok przykuła mała zielona lampka na interkomie, która migała na niego wściekle, domagając się uwagi, już, teraz, _natychmiast_.  
„Tak?”  
„Panie Saito” odezwał się kobiecy, rzeczowy głos. „Bill Gates nalega na rozmowę, mówi, że to bardzo ważne.” Przez chwilę Saito rozważał odpowiedź, że chwilo jest bardzo pochłonięty oglądaniem atramentowego niby-delfina i żeby mu nie przeszkadzać.  
„Proszę go zapisać na poniedziałek” odpowiedział po minucie, podczas kiedy jego nowa sekretarka czekała cierpliwie po drugiej stronie linii. Sumihara Keiko, bo tak miała na imię, miała pięćdziesiąt pięć lat i była rozwódką, ostatnim nabytkiem oraz sensacją w Saito Enterprise. Saito gustował w młodych, ślicznych dziewczynach, które potem porzucał, rekompensując im milczenie drogimi drobiazgami. Sumihara Keiko było cyniczna, mało urodziwa, ale przede wszystkim dwadzieścia lat starsza. Nawet wicedyrektorzy rzucali mu ukradkowe spojrzenia na zebraniach zarządu.  
„Poniedziałek, godzina dwunasta.”  
„Jeszcze jedno” odchrząknął, pocierając atramentową plamę na dłoni. „Proszę mnie połączyć z Dominikiem Cobbem.”  
„Już łączę.”

+

 _  
„Cobb” odezwał się zaspany głos mężczyzny.  
„Panie Cobb.”  
„Saito” głos po drugiej stronie zmienił ton na chłodniejszy.  
„Panie Cobb" kontynuował niewzruszony Saito "Czy widział pan kiedyś prawdziwe niebo nad Tokio?”_

 __  
koniec


End file.
